


Tu as mon destin en main ( terminée 2016)

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Cette histoire est clos. Je le mets ici pour les fans de THIAM comme moi (...)Corrigée, vu, et relecture (...)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est clos. Je le mets ici pour les fans de THIAM comme moi (...)  
> Corrigée, vu, et relecture (...)

-Théo ne fait pas le con ! 

-Quoi ? Sinon, tu vas me remettre en enfer ? Liam ?

-Effectivement, car je n'ai pas confiance en toi !" Théo !

-Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu libéré ? Liam ? Je t'écoute !

-Parce que je me sens seul depuis que Scott n'est plus là…

-Comment ça ?" demanda, l'ancien méchant de Beacon Hills.

Liam eut des légers frissons qui parcourut le long de son corps :

-Les chasseurs sont de retour, Théo..Et, j'ai peur…"

"Je croyais que tu étais assez fort ? Liam ? "

-Ma copine m'a quitté… se justifia, le bêta de Scott.

-Vraiment ?" commença, Théo en continuant sa phrase, j'ai dû loupé des trucs.

-Oui, tu peux dormir chez moi ? Th...éo ? bafouilla, le jeune loup..

Liam eut des yeux brillants devant le beau Théo qui se tint devant lui avec une expression neutre sur son visage pâle :

-Et, ton père ? 

Théo soupira, et dit :

-D'accord...Je dors avec toi, mais seulement pour cette nuit ?

-Merci...Merci, Théo tu me sauves la vie !

-Et, pour l'épée ? Tu comptes en faire quoi ?

-Si tu tentes quelque chose de mal, Théo..Je te renvoie chez ta soeur.

-Ok...Je vais essayer de me tenir à carreau..

L'ancien ennemi de Liam suivit le maître des lieux en silence.

Au fond de lui, Théo avait eu le droit une seconde chance avec Liam Dunbar (...)


	2. Chapitre 2

Liam se cassa la figure en tombant du lit :

*BOUM*

-Aie..;se plaignit le louveteau Putain, de draps !

Le bêta de McCall se trouvait nez à nez avec le parquet de bois. Dunbar leva les yeux au ciel, car en ce moment il n'avait pas de chance dans sa vie de tous les jours. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait la poisse…Liam Dunbar était en torse nu à l'intérieur de sa chambre simple. Les murs étaient d'une couleur beige avec une touche de légèreté… Il avait également une photo d'Hayden qui se tenait sur son bureau, à côté, de son ordinateur portable..

Il se sentait trahi, humilié, et en colère depuis quelques mois…

*CLIP * CLIP* CLIP*

Ce bruit était les branches d'arbres qui se cognait contre la vitre de Liam Dunbar. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de sensation, car cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs…

CLIP*CLIP*CLIP*

-Vivement que le bruit cesse.. se plaignit Liam..

CLIP*CLIP*CLIP*

Le jeune louveteau descendait des escaliers avec difficulté, car il avait eu très mal à son genou. Ce n'était qu'une petite blessure pour ce loup-garou. Liam arriva enfin en bas de la dernière marche..

Les lumières du salon étaient éteintes…

CLAP*CLAP*CLIP

Liam regarda Théo qui était allongé sur le canapé de son père.

-Tu ne dors pas, Liam ?

Le jeune lycéen sursauta en entendant la voix de Théo :

-Tu m'as entendu Théo ? s'exprima le bêta…

-Oui, tu t'es fait mal ?

-Non, ça va. Je vais me prendre un verre de lait !

-J'ai froid, Liam... Viens…

-A quoi tu joues ? THEO !

Liam se débattit, mais Théo le serra très fort dans ses bras. Le garçonnet ne se battait plus avec Théo. Le bêta de Scott soupira, et il ne regarda pas l'ancien méchant dans les yeux :

-Lâche-moi, THEOOO ! s'écria Liam en soufflant…

-Non, tu es entre mes griffes, petit loup…

-Lâche-moi, avant que je te mette six pieds sous terre !

-Tu ne sais pas t'amuser Liam ou quoi ? siffla, Théo a moitié nu..

Liam lui balança un regard jaune lumineux devant Théo :

-Ok, je te libère... Grincheux !

-Petit con… marmonna, Théo à voix basse..

Théo rit face à sa réaction du loup solitaire…

CLIP CLAC CLIP CLAC


	3. Chapitre 3

Liam était dans la cuisine, pour se servir un verre de lait bien frais. Théo l'observait du canapé, l'air moqueur. Un grand sourire mesquin se dessinait sur son visage angélique. Mais le louveteau n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que Théo le regardait derrière son dos. Il grimaça… Le bêta remit son verre vide dans le lavabo de son père, et se retourna vers l'ancien méchant. Son regard était dur et sombre.

Liam s'avança vers Théo, d'un air mécontent :

-Quoi ?!râla le plus jeune...

Théo se mit à rire sarcastiquement :

-Tu as une moustache sur le dessus de la bouche, petit malin.

L'hybride s'approcha dangereusement de Liam, puis avec l'aide de son pouce, il enleva sensuellement la moustache blanche. Il mit son pouce dans sa bouche :

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! s'énerva Liam.

-Pourquoi ?!"demanda le loup orphelin, j'ai l'impression que tu as aimé ça...

-Pas du tout ! grommela Liam, j'ai froid, tout simplement !

-Menteur…

-Non…

-Si, petit louveteau...

-NON, JE NE SUIS PAS UN MENTEUR ! dit-il avec ses yeux jaunes.

-Calme... Ne t'énerve pas, mon chaton.

Énervé, Liam le poussa violemment contre les escaliers. Théo se leva avec difficulté:

-C'est que tu as de la force, mon chéri…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ou je te renvoie en enfer ! menaça Liam.

Théo le prit dans ses bras, et ils tombèrent sur les fesses. Heureusement, que Scott ne se trouvait pas là pour voir la scène :

-Tu me lâches ou je te mords ! siffla le bêta de Liam.

-Fait ce que tu veux de moi, vu que je suis à tes ordres…

-Pousse-toi ! Demain, j'ai cours ! siffla ce dernier…

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?! demanda Théo alors avec des yeux de chaton.

-Non, tu dors sur le canapé, point barre.

-Dommage, je voulais m'amuser un peu avec toi, dans ton lit…

-Pas touche, je suis encore en deuil pour Hayden.

Elle ne te convenait pas de toute façon, Hayden est lesbienne..

-J'men fou ! Je retourne me coucher…. grogna le plus jeune.

Théo aida Liam à se lever du sol avec une poigne de fer :

-Bonne nuit, mon louveteau.

-Merde, Théo ! cracha le jeune loup… tu fais chier !

-Bonne nuit… répéta Théo en se couchant sur le divan.

Grognon, Liam retourna dans sa chambre, énervé.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam faisait un horrible cauchemar à l'intérieur de son lit..Son corps était en braise comme le feu..Ce qu'il s'était passé avec le " Berserker" l'avait traumatisé à vie. Il voyait toujours cette hideuse créature maléfique sous sa couverture..Il paniquait. Le jeune loup fermait ses paupières tant bien que mal, mais il respirait trop fort.. En bas, Théo entendait les battements de cœur infernale de son hôte, Dunbar.. L'hybride mettait son oreiller sous sa tête, et levait les yeux au ciel. Il grognait intérieurement. Il prenait une bonne expiration, puis se relaxer au mieux. L'orphelin avait hâte de revoir son ex-girlfriend, Malia Hale. Il jubilait à l'intérieur de lui…La nuit passait longuement pour le jeune Dunbar…Au petit matin, l'adolescent de seize ans ouvrait ses paupières avec difficulté. Les rayons du soleil le gênaient pertinemment. Il ne remarquait même pas la présence de son alpha à l'intérieur de la pièce.. Surpris, Liam se levait d'un bon à l'intérieur de son lit simple..

Il fronça ses sourcils :

-Putain, tu m'as fait peur, McCall ! siffla, le jeune loup..

-Tu n'es pas aller en cours depuis deux semaines, Liam !

-Je n'ai pas envie, d'y aller, Scott..Laisse-moi ! grommela, l'adolescent.

Scott retira fortement les draps du jeune adolescent :

-Liam..Ne fait pas chier, d'accord ?!

-Lâche-moi, Scott ! Râla, le plus jeune…

-Non, Liam...Ecoute, je suis désolé pour Hayden…

-Et, alors ?! répliqua, Liam d'une voix rauque..

-Tu as seize ans, Liam...Tu auras d'autre grand amour dans ta vie..

-Je n'en ai pas envie, Scott…

-Liam…

-Non… répondit, le concerné d'une voix rauque...

Scott soupira :

-Liam..

-N'insiste pas, Scott..

-Sois ton propre ancrage, d'accord ?!

-Ok, je vais essayer, Scott, mais pourquoi aller au bahut, sachant que tout le monde me déteste au lycée ?! Ca ne sert à rien…raconta, le louveteau, attristé.

-Parce que tu as le choix de faire du "bien" autour de "toi" Liam..

-Mais, tu ne seras plus au lycée, Scott...Je me sens faible…

-Ne sois pas faible, Liam, tu es quelqu'un de géniale, tu te maîtrises..

-Et, Gérard ?! On ne sait toujours pas s'il est encore là..

-Je m'occupe personnellement de ce vieux fou, Liam..Va, au lycée…

Liam ronchonna, mais il savait parfaitement que l'alpha avait eu raison…

Au lycée, Malia Hale était en rupture avec Stiles, depuis quelques semaines. Du coup, elle sortait avec le nouveau capitaine de la crosse, Nathan...Enfin, c'était une relation brève...C'était juste une histoire de "sexe" entre ses deux-là.. La fille uniquement du sociopathe Peter Hale, était à bout de nerf depuis quelques jours..Malia était en difficulté pour les cours de maths…Madame Martin la regardait tendrement dans les yeux marrons de Malia. La professeur de maths-science gardait son calme, car ce n'était pas tous les jours, qu'elle voyait une coyote, en face d'elle..Mme Martin avait un peu de l'adolescente, mais elle ne montrait jamais ses émotions devant elle..Abasourdie, la mère de Lydia prit la parole avec douceur :

-Malia ?!

-Grrrr… grogna-t-elle, en la regardant dans ses yeux..

-Malia, tu es dans un lieu, calme et en sécurité, d'accord ?!

-Je ne me sens pas bien, madame Martin..Et, je m'énerve vite !

-Malia ?! Quand tu vas aller à Paris, tu vas faire comment ?!

-Je...n'en...sais...rien… bafouilla, l'adolescente…

"Malia ?!" appela, madame Martin, l'air indécise.."Malia !

La coyote reconnut cet odeur insupportable, de Théo jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment...Elle courut aussi vite que le vent (....)


	5. Chapter 5

Agacée, Malia rejoignit la chimère dans la douche des garçons, les nerfs à éo, satisfait, rigolait intérieurement en voyant la rage dans les lieux de son joli cœur était torse nu devant elle, et le jet d'eau était allumé au-dessus de lui : sa tête, ainsi que son corps, était donc mouillée. Sensuellement, Théo faisait bouger sa poitrine devant la coyote, qui elle était bien énervée. MalIa Hale sortit ses griffes d'animal et grogna sur la chimère. Théo souriait d'un air sarcastique devant la belle coyote. L'adolescente essaya de griffer le jeune homme, mais sans succès. Il esquivait facilement ses attaques grâce à sa vitesse de loup.. Théo ne poussait pas la girlfriend, mais il adorait ce moment-là.

Malia Hale se tint à distance de cette ordure :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! THEO !

-Malia, Malia, ma chérie d'amour, comment vas-tu ?!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, enfoiré ! Tu m'as mit une balle !

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'était amusant, ma belle… se moqua la chimère.

-Je vais t'étrangler, Théo ! Grrrr...

-Malia, STOP !" s'écria l'alpha aux yeux rouges...

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le super McCall :

-Scott ?!

-Théo… répondit l'alpha en essayant de garder son calme.

-Depuis quand tu joues à chat avec Malia, McCall…?!

Hum, depuis que tu lui as mit une balle dans le ventre ?

Scott montra ses crocs, mais ils entendirent tous les chaussures de Stiles, dans la salle de douche des garçons. Ce dernier arriva au bon moment, tout en se cassant la figure sur McCall :

-Aie…fit l'hyperactif..

-Attention, Stiles, ça glisse, ça glisse… se moqua la chimère.

-Théo ?!" reprit Stiles en se remettant debout avec difficulté.

-Tu peux me lâcher Stiles ?! dit Scott avec ironie.

-Ouep, désolé... Malia, on est là, vient. lança l'humain.

-J'ai envie de tuer cet ordure… grogna la brune.

-Nous aussi, Malia…répondirent les deux adolescents.

Sous la douche, Théo était trempé de la tête aux pieds :

-On ne t'aime pas, Théo…fit Scott, d'une voix rauque.

-Je sais, et je vais beaucoup m'amuser… déclara-t-il, d'un air sournois…

-Qui t'as fait revenir des enfers ?! demanda Stiles, en fronçant ses sourcils.

Théo sourit :

-C'est mon secret…

Scott se tourna vers Stiles, d'une tête déprimée :

-Liam ?!

-Quoi « Liam »?! répondit son ami.

-C'est Liam qui l'a libéré, merde pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à ça !

-Du calme, Scott, on ne fait pas des conclusions hâtives…

-Si, j'ai senti l'odeur de Théo partout dans sa maison…

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et on pouvait voir une teinte rosâtre sur ses joues:

-Liam n'est pas idiot à ce point, Scott. Réfléchit !

-Non, pas comme un moment de faiblesse... N'est-ce pas Théo ?

-On devient très proches, alors Liam a mon destin en main…

-Espèce de petit con ! dit McCall entre ses dents..

Malia et Stiles, s'échangèrent des regards défensifs.

-Scott…

-Pardon, Stiles.

-Laisse tomber ce mec, il n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Tu as raison...Vient, as tes cours.

-Sois maudit en enfer, Théo ! cracha la coyote.

-J'y suis, en enfer, ma belle… répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le trio de la meute reparti bredouille (...)


	6. Chapter 6

Dans le lycée de Beacon Hills, Liam marchait lentement à l'intérieur des couloirs sombres. À ses côtés il y avait Mason et Corey. Son meilleur ami savait que Liam n'était pas bien depuis sa rupture avec Hayden. De visage, l'adolescent de seize ans était pâle voir incolore... Corey jetait des regards inquiets à Mason, et haussait les épaules. Mason leva la tête vers le plafond blanc. L'ambiance était cassante…La main gauche de Mason tint la lanière de son sac à dos :

-Liam ?!

-...?!"

-Liam !appela une deuxième fois Mason.

-Quoi ?!répondit-il enfin, sur le même ton..

-Ca va mec ?!

-Oui, ça va…

-On ne dirait pas, Liam… commenta Corey.

Liam fusilla du regard le petit ami de Mason :

-Ecoute, Hayden n'est plus là, elle a déménagé avec sa sœur…

-Je sais, pas la peine de mettre le couteau dans la plaie, Corey.

En colère, l'adolescent de seize ans quitta les lieux, abattu :

-J'ai dit une bêtise ?! s'exclama Corey.

-J'ai mal pour lui, Mason. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, connaissant Liam, il aura une autre nana.

-Ou un homme ?!

Mason pouffa de rire :

-Non, il n'est pas homo…

-Il n'a jamais essayé ?! On verra bien avec le temps…

-Oui, on verra. Je doute qu'il aille en boite avec nous, ce weekend…

Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang pour lui, Mason. Il va s'en sortir.

-Oui, tu as raison. Viens, on va être en retard en cours.

À la fin de sa phrase, Corey posa ses lèvres douces sur celles de Mason.

À l'intérieur du bahut, le jeune bêta se dirigeait vers les toilettes des hommes avec un pas vif, l'air attristé. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dedans, car il perdait peu à peu confiance en lui depuis sa rupture avec Hayden. Il se sentait sali, humilié, abonné encore une fois par son entourage… Liam eu presque peur de son reflet en se regardant dans le miroir qui était en face de lui. Il médita : " Il faut que je me calme ! Je fais peur à tout le monde avec ma tête de déterré. Il faut que je me reprenne en main, dès aujourd'hui... mais je n'y arrive pas ! Elle me manque trop... Je veux l'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'était mon ancrage... Hugh... Pourquoi je suis faible ?! Je suis qu'un minable contrairement à Scott, qui n'a peur de rien…" termina-t-il par la pensée. La porte lourde des toilettes s'ouvrit. Le jeune loup remarqua la silhouette de Scott derrière lui. Il haussa les épaules. Ses deux mains se glissèrent sous l'eau chaude avec un geste normal. La lumière qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux clignotait sans cesse depuis l'accident avec les créatures surnaturels. Il y avait encore des traces des dégâts qu'avaient causé Kate Argent… À cet-instant-là, l'alpha déposa son sac rouge sur le carrelage blanc avec agilité. Le beau brun musclé s'approcha de son bêta, et le prit dans ses bras pour l'encourager. Liam frémissa sur son alpha. Scott n'avait jamais vu Liam dans cet état-là depuis qu'il le connaissait.

-Placide, McCall prit la parole avec un timbre fin :

-Liam tu n'as pas à avoir honte de pleurer…

-Je... Ca fait du bien, Scott. J'en avais besoin… fit Liam.

Stiles se précipita à l'intérieur et fixa Liam dans les yeux en ouvrant la bouche :

-Stiles, n'y pense même pas ! fit Scott.

-Ouais, mais impossible, Scott. Pourquoi tu as remis ce connard de Théo en liberté ?!

-J'avais besoin de lui, Stiles. Physiquement,, du moment que j'ai l'épée, je ne crains rien!

-Tu es un crétin, tu le sais ça ?! s'énerva Stiles.

-Stiles… intervient son ami.

-Je ne suis pas un crétin ! répliqua Liam 

Liam était à bout de nerfs :

-Stiles, sort.ordonna Scott.

-Mais…

-Stiles ?

-Ok…

Stiles sortit des toilettes avec un mouvement rapide. Malia rejoignit Stiles avec la même démarche. La lycéenne lança un regard d'appréhension devant son ex, curieuse. La coyote pouvait encore sentir l'odeur désagréable de Théo partout dans le bâtiment. Elle n'aimait plus ce type-là depuis ce jour où il avait tiré sur elle dans un hangar (...)


	7. Chapter 7

Absent, Stiles était avec Malia dans la bibliothèque de Beacon Hills. L'hyperactif ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Liam avait fait appel à Théo lorsqu'il était dans le besoin. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Théo d'après lui. Pris dans ses réflexions, Stiles avait une sale tête devant la belle Hale. Il faisait presque peur à voir. Le fils du shérif était dans la lune depuis la rentrée scolaire. C'était le seul humain dans la meute de Scott depuis le décès d'Allison... Il se sentait un peu exclu de la bande. Stiles Stilinski tapotait son crayon jaune sur son livre de maths. L'horloge de la bibliothèque ne fonctionnait plus depuis l'attaque de la bête Gévaudan. Il leva ses yeux au ciel. Son estomac gargouilla un peu, car il n'avait mangé qu'une barre de céréales ce matin. Malia lui donna un paquet de chips à l'oignon en entendant son ventre. Stiles avait un air ébaubi :

-Pour… moi ?!

-Tu as faim, Stiles, et tes gargouillements m'agacent.

-Bah, merci Malia dit-il, reconnaissant.

L'hyperactif ouvrit bruyamment le sachet : tous les regards se posèrent donc sur lui. Il était gênant…Stiles prit une chips ovale et la mit dans sa bouche comme un cochon. Malia levait les yeux au ciel, mais le néon était trop lumineux pour elle... Elle remit sa frange sur le côté gauche de son oreille, dévoilant sa boucle d'oreille en forme de papillon. Elle était rouge avec des contours dorés, et c'était son porte-bonheur. Malia détestait quand quelqu'un mangeait avec la bouche ouverte devant elle, et Stiles mangeait tapageusement. Elle fit une grimace d'énervement mais Stiles n'avait pas capté le message…La coyote prit donc la parole avec une voix éraillée :

-Stiles ?!

-Mouais ?! dit-il, une chips sur sa lèvre.

-Rien...Tu me dégouttes un peu quand tu manges…

-Ah, ok... Excuse-moi, Malia…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Lydia va m'aider pour une thèse en science.

Stiles fit un léger air:

-C'est super ça, surtout que c'est calme, en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Stiles ?!

-Disons qu'il n'y a pas eu d'attaque depuis des mois…

-Ouais, ça fait drôle, mais comme Théo est revenu...

-Je sais, je crains le pire. 

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en même temps.

L'heure passa lentement pour les anciens lycéens de Beacon Hills. Scott, Lydia et Isaac arrivèrent vers la table rectangulaire du duo, Stiles et Malia. Tous les trois s'assirent sur les places libres du banc. Lahey ouvrit son livre de maths, et Lydia fit la même chose à côté de Malia. Scott regardait objectivement Théo au loin.Théo était satisfait de son retour à Beacon Hills (....)


	8. Chapitre 8

Théo fixait instantané la meute de Scott McCall qui travailler en équipe depuis quinze heures trente. Il mangeait une pomme verte à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, et son regard était intense envers l'alpha de la ville de Beacon Hills. Il aimait toujours Scott, mais c'était comme un frère, pour lui. Cependant, plus personne ne faisait confiance à Théo à cause des médecins de l'horreur. C'était toujours une chimère pour eux, et pas un loup-garou.. Au loin, Peter Hale voyait de nouveau la silhouette de Théo Raeken, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ses yeux virent aux bleus ciels. Il grognait. Il n'aimait pas cette chimère arrogante, et agressive. Derrière lui, se trouvait son neveu, Derek Hale. En souriant sarcastiquement, Peter levait les yeux au ciel.

L'ancien alpha sociopathe prit la parole :

-Derek ?! Que me vaut ta visite amicale ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lycée de Beacon Hills ? Peter ?

-Disons que le crétin du bêta de Scott a lâché cette chimère..

-Quoi? Théo ?! reprit, le brun d'un air surpris, et étonné.

-Oui, et pour l'instant, il provoque beaucoup McCall.

-Scott, est quelqu'un de bien, Peter pas comme toi…

-Merci, ça me touche que tu me dis ça, Derek… dit, Peter avec ironique..

-Bon, il faut qu'on s'occupe de Gérard, tu ne crois pas ?

-Hors de question, Derek, ce vieu fou, et presque vide…

-Je sais, mais il peut engager d'autres chasseures sociopathes..

Peter leva une seconde fois les yeux :

-Non, Derek. Je surveille la chimère, en ce qui me concerne..

-Ce n'est pas Scott que tu surveilles, plutôt ? fit, Derek, en souriant.

-Rooh, la ferme.. répliqua, l'ancien alpha.

Furieux, le neveu de Peter Hale quitta les lieux, sans faire de bruit…

Effacé, l'ancien tueur de la ville ne lâchait pas la meute de Scott pendant une semelle. A l'abri, des regards. Dedans, McCall lisait un livre sur le "bestiaire" des créatures imaginaires. Il était intrigué et admiratif. Il voulait en savoir plus sur les autres individus qui l'entourent. Sûr de lui, Scott savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas la seule créature à l'intérieur de son lycée. Il y avait une banshee, des loups-garous, des coyotes et encore bien d'autres autour de lui. Quant à Lydia Martin, elle aidait toujours sa nouvelle meilleure amie, Malia Hale. Toutes les deux étaient concentrées sur les sciences depuis quinze heures de l'après-midi. La coyote mangeait le bout de son stylo à bille depuis quelques secondes. Le haut de son crayon était tout abîmé à cause de ses marques de dent. Ensuite, Isaac Lahey faisait ses heures de cours en moins. Le jeune adolescent était anéanti depuis que la brune avait été tué par un Oni. Il se sentait abandonné de tous. Orphelin, Isaac n'avait que la meute de McCall pour survivre à l'état d'humain. Il avait même commencé à écrire un journal intime. Quant à Stiles, bah il avait terminé son paquet de chip devant la coyote. Lydia lui effaçait quelques miettes qui lui rester sur le haut de ses lèvres fines. Stiles était gêné. Ses pommettes deviennent légèrement rose. L'hyperactif remerciait la rousse, puis quittait la bande pour rejoindre Jackson vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il voulait une explication sur son retour de Londres. Il ignorait la présence de la chimère qui était à quelques pas de lui. Jackson s'arrêta de marcher et contempla son ami dans les yeux :

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis de retour ?! Stiles ?!

-Oui, car tu as assez fait de mal à Lydia, Jackson..

-Parce que, tu me manquais Stiles…

Stiles s'étouffe de rire suite à cette révélation inattendu :

-Sans blague ? Je croyais que tu me détestais ? Jackson ?

-Avant oui, mais depuis que je suis un véritable loup..

-Tu as changé ? C'est ça ? Prouve-le !" ordonna, l'humain devant lui.

-Ok, je vais te le prouver, Stiles, tu es chiant !

-Oui, je le sais..Je n'ai pas changé, d'une semelle !

Le ton de Stiles fut sarcastique devant l'ancien serpent (...)


	9. Chapitre 9

Le soleil s'était caché à l'extérieur du lycée de Beacon Hills. Liam avait fini ses cours avec son meilleur ami Mason, et Corey. Soucieux pour son acolyte, Mason proposait une fête à Liam dans la maison du lac chez Lydia Martin. Liam hochait la tête vers lui pour dire un simple "oui" devant Mason. Content, Corey caressait tendrement l'épaule gauche de son compagnon. Justement, la Banshee se tenait à quelques pas de l'équipe de Liam Dunbar. Lentement, Mason se dirigeait vers Lydia Martin. La concernée regardait posément le jeune humain dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, l'adolescent du deuxième année saisissait difficilement la parole envers la rouquine.

Lydia l'écouta avec attention :

-Tu veux quoi ?"répéta-t-elle, surprise.

-Ta maison du lac, Lydia...Pour faire une fête avec les nouveaux.

-La réponse est non, Mason.. répondit, Lydia en fermant son casier.

-Oh, s'il te plaît ! C'est pour le bien de Liam..Regarde comment il est malheureux !

La rousse se pencha vers Liam qui faisait un léger rictus :

-Même pas en rêve ! s'exclama, la Banshee.

-S'il te plaît ! Pour que Liam trouve l'amour une nouvelle fois !

Lydia soupira :

-Bon, ok...Mais, je dois demander les clés à ma mère…

-Yes ! Merci, Lydia..On te promets de faire attention… fit, Corey.

-Vous m'attendez ici ? D'accord..A partir de quand pour la fête ?!

-Ok, on t'attends ici, Lydia..répondirent les trois acolytes, l'air souriant.

"Bien, les garçons...Soyez sage ! lança, la Banshee…

Ils firent un sourire..La Banshee faisait un léger sourire de sanctification derrière les garçons. La rousse empruntait un couloir sombre ou il y avait très peu d'élève...Lydia arrivait dans le bureau principale de sa mère : Natalie Martin feuilletait un livre sur les faits depuis l'heure de sa pause. Elle sursauta de peur, car elle n'avait pas sentit la présence de sa fille unique, Lydia..Natalie prit nerveusement la parole envers sa fille :

-Lydia, ma chérie, tu m'as fait peur !

-Pardon, maman..Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, ma puce ?! répondit, Natalie en retirant ses lunettes.

-Je peux aller à la maison du lac ce weekend ? J'ai besoin de me ressourcer…

-D'accord, Lydia..Mais….

-Mais ?! répéta la Banshee en tendant sa main droite vers sa mère..

-Ferme bien les portes, car la dernière fois, on aurait dit qu'un animal vivait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse de ta grand-mère, et tu sais que j'y tiens à cet endroit…

-Oui, maman, promis..Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie..

Natalie donna sa clé dans la main froide de sa fille…Lydia remerciait sa mère, puis quittait l'office. La Banshee avait de plus en plus à l'intérieur du lycée de Beacon Hills. Du souffle sortait de sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle n'aimait pas ça..Cela sentait mauvais pour la jeune femme. Son coeur battait à la chamade dans cette vision…

C'était presque un lycée fantôme….

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lydia reprenait ses esprits et reprenait sa démarre jusqu'à Mason. Mais, les garçons étaient encore un peu loin. En respirant calmement Lydia avait encore eu la trouille de cette vision d'horreur...Elle avait des frémissements partout dans son corps fin. Enfin, elle percevait la silhouette des adolescents dans le couloir de l'entrée. Mason se tournait légèrement vers la rousse, souriant. Heureux, il courait doucement vers Lydia Martin.Il la contempla :

-Alors ?! lui, demanda-t-il, souriant.

-Oui, ma mère est d'accord, pour ce weekend, uniquement..

-Oh, Lydia, tu es la meilleure !" dit, Mason en lui faisant une bise.

-Je viendrais avec vous, pour qu'il n'y ait pas dégâts, ok ?!

-Ok, tu es géniale, Lydia…

-Je t'en prie, Mason…

Lydia ria intérieurement, car elle avait rendu le sourire à Mason (...)


	10. Chapitre 10

C'était enfin le vendredi soir à Beacon Hills.

Tout le monde avait hâte d'être à la fête du samedi soir, chez Lydia Martin. Toutefois, Liam Dunbar était chez lui, comme tous les soirs après les cours. Il était épuisé, fatigué, et orgueilleux. Théo n'avait pas eu tort en début de soirée... Liam n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon, mais que des adolescentes... Ce soir, ce n'était pas la pleine lune dans la bourge…

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Sous la douche, Liam Dunbar était nu, complètement nu... Sa poitrine gauche bougeait un peu, car il avait levait son bras vers le haut avec délicatesse. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés voir trempés. Ca faisait une heure qu'il était sous le jet d'eau. Sa respiration était presque régulière…Une buée dense s'installa à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.Liam posait doucement ses deux mains sur le carrelage marron-beige de son père. Le jeune loup avait rêvé de Théo, la nuit dernière. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle pulsion envers quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Il avait honte….

Humilié par Hayden depuis son départ, que Liam se sentait perdu à l'intérieur de lui-même... Il avait mal... Très mal à son cœur brisé... C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait autant sous la douche depuis sa rupture douloureuse avec l'ancienne chimère, Hayden. Des larmes coulèrent sous ses paupières cernées. Le bêta tourna doucement le bouton d'eau chaude avec l'aide de sa main gauche. Il déposa sa pomme de douche au-dessus du porte savon mural. Ses larmes n'étaient plus présentes à l'intérieur de la douche Américaine.Ensuite, il passa la raclette sur les vitres et la rangea dans un coin. Après, il enfila sa serviette de bain rouge autour de sa taille musclée. Son corps avait changé depuis sa mutation et il avait maintenant des muscles en béton. Il était fier, et Liam pouvait compter sur Scott à tout moment.. En sortant de la douche, Liam tomba nez à nez avec la chimère qui se trouvait derrière la porte de la pièce. La buée était encore peu lisible dans la salle de bain. Le néon de la lumière ne marchait plus très bien depuis quelques semaines. Elle commençait à rendre l'âme. Son père n'était pas souvent à la maison. La présence de la créature faisait un bien fou au bêta…

Liam était gêné de voir Théo à moitié nu et il rougit :

-Tu sens bon, Liam... complimenta Théo.

Liam avala sa salive :

-Bah, alors ? Tu es muet comme une tombe ?!

-Je... Tu m'as entendu chialer ?! bafouilla le plus jeune…

Théo sourit :

-Viens…

-J'ai honte…

L'interlocuteur pencha sa tête vers le côté :

-Honte de quoi ?! D'être humilié ? Trahi ? Être sensible ?!

-Je... Veux-tu jouer a une partie de vidéo avec moi ?! proposa Liam pour éluder la question.

-Avec plaisir, mon petit louveteau... Viens... dit Théo.

Théo tira le bras de Liam vers lui.

Surpris, Liam sentit les lèvres fines de Théo sur les siennes. C'était une drôle de sensation pour lui. Il se sentait tellement bien avec Théo que sa serviette faillit tomber sur le parquet de bois. Il tenait le bord de son tissu avec l'aide de son pouce et de son index.La chimère saisit la parole avec un timbre mou :

-Habille-toi, sinon je ne vais pas résister, Liam.

-Hum...Ok, Théo... Y'a les mallettes dans ma chambre…

-D'accord, je vais préparer tout ça, joli cœur…

Théo lui fit un clin d'œil (....)


	11. Chapitre 11

Durant la soirée, Liam jouait avec Théo à l'intérieur de sa chambre de solitaire. C'était un jeu de course. Il y avait des décors plaisants pour les joueurs car on trouvait toutes les voitures disponibles dans le jeu, même l'ancienne voiture de Jackson. La demi-lune éclairait un peu la pièce moyenne de Liam, pourtant, la lampe de chevet était allumée vers son coin du lit.

Théo avait battu Liam cinq fois d'affilée depuis vingt heures. Cependant, le louveteau avait tout prévu… A sa gauche, il y avait des cannettes de soda, avec des parfums différents, puis des chips, des bonbons et des gâteaux pour tenir toute la nuit éveillé. Liam essuyait sa manette de jeu avec l'aide de son haut de pyjama, car il avait des mains grasses, et la chimère riait intérieurement..

La chimère était heureuse depuis son retour à Beacon Hills. Il pouvait changer un peu pour lui... Pour Liam. Théo avait encore le sentiment que Hale l'observait au loin, mais il s'en fichait pour le bien du jeune loup. Un rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres.Il était deux heures du matin chez Dunbar…Liam baillait fortement derrière sa paume de main droite, épuisé. La fatigue était présente à l'intérieur de sa chambre. C'était également le cas pour l'autre créature de la ville de Beacon Hills. Ses yeux s'écarquillent... Le jeune adolescent se leva brusquement au bout de la dixième partie de jeu, car il était crevé, tout comme Théo.

Dunbar étira ses bras vers le haut :

-Fatigué, jeune loup ?!

-Oui, j'ai eu une dure journée au bahut…

-Je te comprends, Liam...Va au lit, je vais dormir en bas…

-Non, dort avec moi, s'il te plaît... Je veux juste un peu de chaleur humaine.

Théo soupira :

-Ok, Liam. Je te rejoins…

Liam sourit et se dirigea vers son lit douillet.

L'heure tournait bien lentement pour le bêta. Il était déjà sous sa grosse couette bien chaude. Théo éteignit la TV puis rejoint le jeune loup. Avec l'aide de son pouce et de son index, la chimère mit la couette de Liam jusqu'en haut de son épaule musclée. Son corps se colla contre celui du joueur de la crosse, Liam Dunbar. Il frémissait : il avait froid à cause de la fatigue. En fait, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas en sécurité dans sa propre chambre... Le bras de Théo entourait sa taille avec légèreté. Liam se laissait faire. La main de la chimère se trouvait vers la poitrine droite du bêta, soulagé. Tous les deux fermaient lourdement les paupières… Il fallait qu'ils dorment, car Samedi c'était la journée de Liam Dunbar, chez Lydia Martin (...)


	12. Chapitre 12

Ca faisait si longtemps que Liam n'avait pas dormi aussi bien avec quelqu'un dans son lit à deux places. Il aimait ça. Plus, il adorait ça au fond de lui. L'adolescent de seize ans avait eu une nouvelle vie depuis sa transformation avec McCall qui était son alpha pour la vie.

Cependant, il était inquiet pour son amant... Enfin, son nouveau compagnon Théo. Tout le monde avait rejeté Théo au lycée de Beacon Hills : Malia était en colère, Stiles n'avait pas confiance en lui et McCall avait un regard meurtrier envers l'ancienne chimère de la ville…

Liam ouvrait ses paupières avec difficulté dans son propre lit, de la marque Delux. Il était détendu comme jamais... depuis qu'il était près de Théo, son cœur avait retrouvé un rythme normal.

Il se retourna vers la chimère qui lui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles :

"Bon...jour... bafouilla Liam.

-Bonjour, petit loup ! salua Théo en le caressant.

-Tu me regardes depuis un moment ? demanda Liam en rougissant.

-Oui, et j'adore ça, petit louveteau !

Liam leva les yeux au ciel, et se redressa vers la tête de lit :

-J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ? reprit Théo.

-Non, ça n'a rien avoir toi... J'ai entendu du bruit, en bas…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Liam !

Théo était inquiet :

-Rien, Théo, je t'assure, c'est juste que vu comment tu étais avant, tout le monde te rejette et même Scott..Moi je veux juste, qu'il t'apprécie à ta juste valeur... Je me pose juste des questions sur ton honnêteté, Théo… C'est tout !

Théo tira Liam dans ses bras :

-Je t'aime, Liam ! Je ne me sert pas de toi, et si Stiles a des doutes, tant pis ! Mais s'il me cherche, il va me trouver tôt ou tard, Liam... C'est grâce à moi que Mason sait pour toi. Lorsque tu m'as fait expulser du lycée avec ton grognement…

Liam haussait son sourcil gauche devant le beau garçon :

-Alors, c'était toi ?

-Oui, c'était moi, Liam... Où tu vas ?

-En bas, j'en ai assez de cette discussion.

-Liam, je... bafouilla la chimère…

-Non, j'en ai assez entendu, Théo, rhabille-toi !

L'adolescent lui balança le t-shirt rouge carmin à Théo dans la figure. Théo prit son tissu avec l'aide de sa main gauche. La chimère enfila son haut sans difficulté, car il commençait à faire frais à l'intérieur de la chambre du bêta. En haut, il entendit la voix rocailleux de McCall et ses mimiques dans la pièce.

En bas, Liam était dans la cuisine avec son alpha. Scott avait emmené le petit-déjeuner à Liam, le lendemain avait un peu les cernes sous les yeux. L'alpha avait ramené des croissants et fait un chocolat chaud pour son bêta. En revanche, il avait sentit l'odeur de Théo sur lui...

Scotty prit la parole d'une voix plus douce que tout à l'heure :

-Il est ici ?

-Oui, d'habitude tu t'en fiches ?

-Oui, mais j'ignore s'il a des bonnes attentions avec toi…

-Scott, ça va, je sais me défendre, et je n'ai pas peur de lui !

-Tant mieux, je t'avoue que ça me rassure un peu... Et pour la fête ?

Liam haussa ses épaules :

-Je n'ai pas encore invité Théo pour la fête….

-La fête est prévue pour dix-neuf heures chez Lydia, Liam..

-Ok, pour l'heure... Merci d'être passé, Scott…

Scott sourit faussement (....)


	13. Chapitre 13

Après le départ de McCall, Théo rejoignit Liam dans la petite cuisine :

-Une fête, ce soir ?

-Oui, chez Lydia... Dans la maison du lac…

-Je pourrai venir ? demanda Théo devant son hôte.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais demander la permission à la Banshee…

-Ok... répondit calmement la chimère..

Liam se tourna vers le frigo gris et envoya un message à la rousse :

"Liam "

"Lydia, j'ai Théo avec moi, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de l'inviter pour la fête de ce soir, vu que c'est chez toi là-bas. Enfin, si tu veux, je ne t'oblige pas, Lydia…."

En quelques secondes, le bêta reçu un sms de la Banshee :

"Lydia "

"Salut, Liam...Théo est de retour ? Bon, s'il ne fait rien de malsain dans la maison du lac de ma mère, ça ira pour cette fois-ci… Qu'il fasse attention sur ses sautes d'humeurs..."

Liam rangea son téléphone portable blanc à l'intérieur de sa poche de pantalon en jean. Il se tourna vers Théo :

-Bon, elle est ok pour que tu m'accompagnes à la fête…

-Super, j'ai hâte de revoir Stiles, et les autres…

-Ne commence pas à créer des problèmes , Bon, tu restes à la maison, je vais préparer la maison du lac Mason, et les autres... Ok ?

-Ok, Liam. Sois prudent, d'accord ? Car je sens toujours la présence de ce Hale…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Théo... A ce soir, grand méchant loup !

Théo, ria…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Scott, Malia, Stiles, Mason, Corey et Liam terminèrent les derniers préparatifs pour la soirée que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. Liam allait être le roi de la fête chez Lydia Martin.

Toute la meute avait une tâche à faire, pour les préparatifs de la fiesta. Lydia préparait le punch pour ses invités avec de l'agrume, de l'orange et de l'alcool fort. Il y avait beaucoup de fruits également à l'intérieur du cocktail. La rousse avait l'air satisfaite de ses choix pour la boisson du soir. La Banshee était elle-même, pas comme la dernière fois où elle avait été manipulée par Peter Hale..

Il n'y avait pas d'aconit tue loup à l'intérieur du punch…

Malia elle mettait deux ou trois ballons par-ci et par-là, Scott les CD de musique à côté du vinyle, et Stiles ? Il regardait les autres, car il avait finit son planning depuis longtemps. Il souriait presque finement au coin de ses lèvres... L'être humain de la bande était toujours secrètement amoureux de Lydia Matin, mais il était en couple Jackson depuis qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hills..

Personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec l'ancien serpent. Il était heureux depuis qu'il était en couple avec Jackson Whitmore. Il l'aimait profondément, mais il avait peur que Théo découvre son secret devant sa meute… Son cœur battait à un rythme normal devant l'alpha, McCall..

Il souriait. Son meilleur ami lui rendit son rictus devant son frère de sang. Scott savait que Stiles était différent depuis le retour de Jackson Whitmore, il était presque heureux de le voir sourire de bonheur…

Stiles se trouvait dehors vers le bord du lac avec un air mélancolique sur sa figure pâle. Son teint était blanc comme neige et il était silencieux comme une tombe. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher regarder la demi-lune avec quiétude, les mains dans les poches..Sa respiration détenait un nouveau souffle, à l'extérieur de la demeure de Lydia Martin.

Lorsque Stiles se retourna vers ses proches, tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Scott rejoignit Stiles vers la terrasse :

-Ca va, Stiles ?

-Oui, ça va, Scott, merci et toi ?

-Ca va, j'suis inquiet pour Liam, mais et toi ?

Stiles hocha sa tête vers les papillons de nuit :

-Oui, j'espère juste que tout va bien se passer pour ce soir…

-Tu es inquiet à propos de Théo ?!

-Oui, Scott. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui...

Scott soupira :

-Oui, puis j'ai l'impression que Liam est heureux….

-C'est le principal, mais si Théo le trahit…

-On le remettra dans son trou... annonça, l'alpha aux yeux rouges…

Stiles et Scott regardèrent le paysage au loin (....)


	14. Chapitre 14 - FIN

Ca y est, c'était l'heure de la fête chez Lydia Martin..Il était dix-neuf heures du soir dans la ville de Beacon Hills...Dedans, il y avait, Stiles, Scott, Malia, Corey, Mason, l'adjoint Parrish et Liam Dunbar..Ensuite, il disposait tous les autres élèves du bahut...La musique était à fonds, et ça résonnait jusqu'à l'étage de la vieille bâtisse..Parrissh sortait avec Lydia depuis quelques mois, et elle était bien plus heureuse que ça…

Plus heureuse qu'avec un homme….De toute façon, ils étaient liés par le destin..Depuis leurs premières rencontres dans les égouts..Ils se tenaient la main dans la salle de séjour pendant que tout le monde dansait à l'intérieur des grandes pièces, et à l'extérieur du bâtiment..Les camarades de Scott étaient heureux et ne pensaient à rien du tout…C'était vraiment la fiestas…Corey se servait délicatement du ponche avec la louche en toque de Lydia Martin.. Il versait subitement le jus orange dans le verre de cristal. Ensuite, le caméléon déposait ses lèvres fines sur le bord de l'objet..

Mason le rejoignit :

-Tu vas bien ? Mon coeur ?

-Oui, et toi ? Mason ?

\- Ca va...Dit-il, en regardant les autres, tout le monde s'amuse…

-Oui, on dirait...Et, depuis quand Lydia sort avec Parrish ?

Son compagnon sourit :

-Du moment qu'elle est heureux avec Parrish..Fit, Mason.

-Oui, tu as raison, Mason..On danse ? Camoufler ou bien…

-J'ai une meilleure idée, vient…

Pendant que Mason et Corey, se faufilait de la pièce, ils se cachaient pour exprimer leurs amours, sans le faire, car ce n'était pas l'endroit idéale…

Quant à Parrish, il regarda la Banshee dans les yeux, l'air amoureux :

-Quoi ? fit, Lydia, en souriant de bonheur..

-Ta fête est très réussie, jolie coeur… complimenta, Parrish..

-Merci, Jordan, c'est gentil...Je suis toujours perfectionniste, et j'aime ça…

-Même au lit...répondit, l'adjoint vers son oreille gauche…

-Tout à fait, Parrish...Viens, on danse !

-Avec plaisir, princesse la rouquine…"

La Banshee prit la main chaude de Jordan Parrish..Elle fut chaude comme la braise….

Un peu plus loin, Liam repoussait une élève du lycée, car il était devenu "BI" et il aimait ça...Au fonds de lui, il savait que les femmes ne lui faisaient aucun effet, ni de ressenti à l'intérieur de lui.. Son partenaire de jeu était là, en face de lui..Enfin…Il était un peu retard, mais Liam voyait un peu de sang sur le coin de sa lèvre..Il courait vers son amoureux, avec quiétude...Son expression sur le visage détenait de l'angoisse, Théo était blessé, et abîmé, mais il tenait un léger sourire sur sa gueule d'ange..Liam caressa l'autre joue :

-Qui ta fait ça ? Théo ?

-Personne, laisse tomber, Liam...Je suis venue pour toi !

-J'étais inquiet pour toi, Théo ! Je…."

Sous l'effet de la panique, Théo embrassa langoureusement les lèvres douces et fines de Liam...Tout le monde observait la scène avec stupéfait de la relation intime qu'ils éprouvent tous les deux...

Liam s'en fichait des autres, il aimait Théo, et ça...C'était l'essentiel (...)


End file.
